Elijah's Angel
by Kol and Elena
Summary: When Mikael Kills the only woman Elijah has ever loved he has no reason to live


My Angel

Hello fellow readers this is a Katherine and Elijah one shot.

When Mikael kills Katherine in front of everyone she loves a vengeful Elijah swears to avenge her death.

Pairings: Elijah and Katherine Klaus and Bonnie Damon and Maria Stefan and Rebekah Finn and Jenna Kol and Elena , Tyler and Caroline

Im sorry Elijah it had to be done his Father's voice rang out as

As he looked at the woman he loved whom Mikael had ripped out her heart like an animal his wife He's not ready to lose her.

Elijah 's only just got her back after all these years He's not ready to let go yet. Her fingers had only just clasped around his and he's not ready to let go of her hand yet. It happens too fast for him to comprehend. One second she's next to him then she's in front of him, her eyes searching his, lips parted, Sorrow spilling over her beautiful face as his father rips out her heart

. She looks down, bringing her shaking hands up to her chest. Elijah's eyes follow her hands, and he shakes his head back and forth, the bitter taste of death already on his tongue. She wraps her hands around the wound that Mikael had punched through her chest, staring at it in awe. Mikael stands behind her, watching as the Petrova vampire doppelganger touches the wound. She slumps forward, her lips forming words no one can hear. Maria is hugging Damon Elena is hugging Kol Finn is Clutching Jenna and she is doing the latter Caroline and Tyler are sobbing along with Stefan and Rebekah tears streaming down all of their faces along with their mates and all clutching each over like a life preserver,. Katherine sinks to the ground, and suddenly everything is in slow motion.

Her knees hit the hardwood floor of the boarding house. The sound is a harsh bang, and it resonates through Elijah s' entire being. _She sacrificed herself to save me.. For me. _

His mind clouds over, and suddenly all he can hear are the words she's trying to say. Their family fade into the background, time virtually stops. Slowly, Elijah reaches out, putting his hand on her cheek. A single tear spills from the corner of her eye, and he catches it with his thumb, swiping it across her cheek. She falls forward, slumping against him. His arms circle her body, and she goes slack against him.

"It's not your fault." her lips are saying against his chest, "You didn't know." the words aren't leaving her lips, but he feels them anyway. Half a second ticks by, and she croaks, "Stay with me until I fall asleep." Esther's harsh sob cracks into focus.

How Could You Mikael our **son**?

Mikael doesn't say anything he looks at his family with guilt and remorse on his face.

Elijah ignores him

He presses a kiss to the top of her head. "hush." is all he can think to say. He hums melodies into her hair, one that he sung to her when she was human in the gardens that day, but it's enough. She slides her body against his, curling into his lap as he slides to the ground, taking her with him. He clutches her tightly, whispering the words he should have said along time ago. "It won't be long now." Elijah promises. He knows it hurts.

Her fingers fist in his shirt, and she kicks her legs out, wanting to run, to flee. He holds her tighter, stroking her hair, "hushing" her because it's all he has to give.

" Please stay with me." Katherine repeats, and he nods, his eyes clouding over with tears he hasn't shed in hundreds of years.

Her hands fall limp, her fingers leaving his face her hazel eyes closing a peaceful smile on her face "No." he whispers, "No. This isn't real." _Please gods don't let this be real. Please, please God, please. Don't punish her for my father's mistakes and mine. _Her breathing has slowed. No, not slowed. It's gone. She's still, limp like an angel. Gone. "No!" he cries, pure agony lacing his voice. A stray tear trickles down his cheek, pooling at the corner of his lips, spilling down his chin, falling into her hair. He rocks back and forth, once, twice, waiting for her to open her eyes.

A hand closes over his shoulder. "She's gone." Kol whispers, sounding angry and confused and lost.

Elijah doesn't move for another second. Then he moves faster than he ever has before. The dagger his father had used to kill his family is in Mikael's hands, and he's standing some feet away. In one split second, the knife is taken from Mikael's hand, broken in half, and one shard is plunged into his chest. Rebekah and his siblings and his mother scream for their brother and son when Elijah punches the other half through his own heart. "Don't bring me back.

" Elijah begs as the black dots cloud his vision and Rebekah drops down beside him, along with their other siblings crying and screaming, punching his chest and begging for him to stay. "Katerina." he murmurs, his hand reaching out to the body of his wife three feet away holding her to his chest her curly hair tickling his face.

Elijah dies with Katherine in his arms a soft smile on his face.

In the pathway way to heaven

Elijah looks around the garden and smiles at Katherine, she walks over to him in her green dress as she walks through a path in the flowerbeds.

They just stare at each other and she slowly walks over to him

And whispers his name like a prayer.

Elijah

Then it happens in slow motion Katherine is now in front of him and looking into his brown eyes.

Slowly Elijah grasps her hand and notices that she's wearing her wedding ring just as he is and Katherine grasps his hand in return and then places his forehead on hers and then whispers im home Katerina

I love You Whispered Katherine

And Elijah smiled I love you too Katherine

The End


End file.
